


Childhood memory

by Darthteddybear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Isolation, aloneness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthteddybear/pseuds/Darthteddybear
Summary: Again an English work I was proud ofThis time a lot more Emotional? Than usual.





	Childhood memory

Childhood memory 

Rafferty sat alone. 

As he always did, on the porch next to his classroom whilst reading a copy of his favourite book. This book was titled Footrot Flats, and was an anthology of all the comics drawn by a New Zealand Author. It was about dog named Dog who lived on a farm. Rafferty liked these comics a great deal. He liked them because of its humour and the fact that the animals were cute. His favourite character was a corgi named Prince Charles. This would be the cause and root of his fondness for the large, stumpy legged canines. Although the comics were funny and the animals were cute it didn’t change the fact that he was reading them alone.

Utterly, dreadfully, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My parents divorced when I was pretty little, so I got really depressed from it. So I didn't have any friends for a few years.  
> I'm fine now though


End file.
